The Day Momma Came Calling
by Kallie
Summary: Sally's mother comes to visit her at work. Chaos insues, and Sally is NOT happy.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing or any of its characters

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing or any of its characters. This story is going to be a 5xS. Got a problem with that, don't read. Wufei is 21 and Sally is 24. That means it's been 4 years since endless waltz. 

****

The Day Momma Came Calling

By Kallie

Sally Po grunted in frustration. She was stuck behind a huge amount of papers that were due at the end of the day. She pushed her sandy colored curly braids behind her shoulders and started working.

She hadn't had a good day so far. It started when the hot water heater broke at her apartment. Then she burnt her toast and managed to get jelly on her uniform. After changing she found she was going to be late for work, and she still hadn't eaten yet. Once at work she headed strait for the lounge to get a cup of coffee. Well she ended up spilling some on her jacket, so she had to go around in her tank top. Which normally wouldn't be so bad, except that it was cold in the building. And of course Wufei wasn't helping any either. He had yelled something about being clumsy.

Now she found herself stuck with boring paperwork. _Oh well. Might as well get to work._ She thought. 

When lunch time came Sally was only too eager to get out of her office. She was greeted by Duo in the lunchroom. "Hey Sally! Why don't you wear just that tank top more often? It looks good." Duo winked at her.

"Shut up Duo. I'm not in the mood today."

"Looks like someone got up on the wrong side of the bed."

"That sums up my day so far."

"Well eating cures everything." Duo then turned back to lunch and started to eat it like it was his last meal.

"I don't have time to eat today. I'll just grab something and take it back with me." She said to herself. Of course someone else heard it.

"Woman, you need to eat properly."

"Not now Wufei."

"If you don't get the proper nutrients you won't do your job well."

"I have a ton of paper work to do, so if you'll excuse me." And she walked off. Grabbing a few things from the food dispensers on her way out.

__

What's wrong with her today? Wufei thought. He shrugged his shoulder. It wasn't his concern, but he was still worried.

Back in Sally's office, where she had accidentally left her door open. She was busily doing her work while eating at the same time, she half way through her work. She was reading through a particularly boring one when her phone rang. "Hello, Po here."

"Sally there's a call for you." It was the secretary for Sally's floor.

"Ingrid, I'm really busy right now. Take their name and number and I'll call them back later."

"All right." Sally hung up her phone. And started where she left off. The phone rang again. "What do you want?"

"Sally, I'm sorry to disturb you."

"Ingrid what is it now?" Sally kept reading while she half listened.

"Well, I know how busy you are but I really think you should take this call."

"Who is it?"

"It's your mother."

"Umm Hmm." Sally kept reading.

"Sally, did you hear me?"

"Yep." Sally wasn't paying attention yet.

"I'm gonna put her through to you, OK?"

"You do that Ingrid." Sally was almost done with the report. A few minutes later she heard, "Sally answer me this instant!" Something in the back of Sally's head knew that voice. She dropped her report and gripped her phone. "MOM?!"

People in the hallway stopped when they heard Sally's surprised voice. Some went on their way, but Duo stopped and listened. Wufei bumped him into from behind.

"Maxwell, what are you doing?"

"Shh. This is gonna be interesting." Wufei rolled his eyes but stayed to make sure Duo didn't do anything stupid.

"Mom what are you doing calling me at work." Sally had switched to her speakerphone.

"Well darling we haven't heard from you in so long. You hardly call or write. And your visits are even fewer."

"Mom, please. I'm busy, and I vaguely remember telling you not to call me at work."

"Don't take that tone of voice with me young lady. I'm your mother and I can call you anytime I want. Just be grateful it's me calling and not your father."

"Mom I really don't have time for this right now. I'll call you back later."

"No you will not. We have some very important matters to discuss."

"I'm really busy right now. Can't we argue another time."

"Sally Lynn Po. You will discuss this with me right now, do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now I'm coming to visit you."

"Really. Well I have an open week next month."

"No, I'm coming tomorrow."

"TOMORROW! You can't come tomorrow. I'm busy!"

"Well I am. You can show me that work of yours. Which is another thing we need to discuss."

"Mom. We've been over that topic several times already."

"Sally, it's high time you gave up that silly job and came home."

"Bu "

"No, listen to me Sally. Your father and I agreed to let you do that military thing during the war, and then for a few years to settle you down a little. That's what we _all_ agreed on remember. Now Sally, your almost 25, and your not even engaged yet."

"Mom"

"I'm not done yet. It's high time you came home and got married. If you aren't engaged by your 25th birthday, your father and I will find someone for you. Now we can discuss this some more tomorrow. My plane arrives at 9 am. Good bye Sally."

Sally stared at the phone as the buzzing noise of being disconnected came from it. She rubbed her temples. "This is not happening. What am I saying, these are my parents. Of course it's happening." She thumped her head on her desk.

Outside her office Duo and Wufei looked at each other. 

"I didn't know Sally's family was still alive?" Duo whispered.

"Neither did I." 

Just then Sally walked out of her office to see Wufei and Duo standing there looking guilty. _Just great. I bet they heard that. I don't need this right now. I'm gonna take Duo's advice and get more food._ Sally glared at them and walked into the lounge. She came back a moment later with an armload of food.

Sally got through the day, and amazingly finished her paperwork. She grabbed her jacket and headed out. She didn't get too far. Noin and the rest of the gang intercepted her.

Noin hugged her and said, "I heard your mom's coming for a visit. If you want you can hide out at my house."

"Thanks for the offer. But I can't do that. Besides by now she'd probably expect that." 

"Sally, I didn't know your family was still alive. Shouldn't you be happy?" Quatre asked.

"Yeah, there alive. And you haven't met them yet, this is not something to be happy about."

"Sally and her parents don't get along very well." Noin said.

"That's the understatement of the year." Duo muttered. Everyone looked at Duo. "He he. I kinda heard them arguing today."

"Since there's absolutely nothing I can do to divert this, everyone listen up. Tomorrow please act different from normal. No swearing, use manners, act like Quatre. Only with a little more backbone."

Quatre looked offended by this. "Sorry Quatre. My mom is very picky about these things."

They all nodded. "OK she'll be here at about 9:30. Hopefully she won't stay." Wufei looked at her. "Woman you shouldn't hide from your relatives."

"I'm not hiding. I'm just trying to keep my job."

"What's the worst she can do."

"You don't want to know." Noin supplied for Sally.

"She's your mother, you should treat her with respect." Wufei said and glared at Noin.

"Wufei, if my mom decides I need to come home, she'll call my dad in. Then I'm as good as gone."

"What are they looking for?" Trowa asked.

"They think I shouldn't work. So any little thing could mean I have to leave. They want me to get married and start a family. The only way I can really get them off my case is to get engaged."

At this Duo got a sly look in his eyes. He motioned for Quatre to keep Sally occupied. He pulled everyone else into he corner. "I have an idea."

"What is it?" Heero asked.

"We'll get Sally engaged."

"What?! Are you crazy Maxwell!" Wufei cried. He didn't like the idea of Sally getting engaged.

"I don't mean really engaged. Just pretend until they leave. Then she can say it got called off."

The others nodded. "That's the best plan you've ever come up with Duo." Noin said.

"Best plan? It's the only good plan he's come up with." Wufei said.

"Noin you've met Sally parents. What are they looking for?"

"Well. He's got to be like . . ." She got this gleam in her eyes. "He's got to be like Wufei." At this the others turned and looked at Wufei.

"What?! Absolutely not. I refuse to do anything so dishonest."

"Do you want to have to get another partner Wufei?" Trowa asked.

"We all know that Sally's the only person who'll put up with you, besides you might end up with some air head woman or me." Duo said.

"Fine." Wufei growled.

"Great. Now we just have to tell Sally."

Oh, no need. I heard it all." They turned around to see Sally standing there. "I think it's a great idea. Just a few holes in your plan. 1. We'll need a ring 2. We'll have to put on a good charade and 3. We can't call the engagement off for a couple months."

Sally turned and headed out the door. When she got home she changed into her p.j.'s and went to bed. She lay in bed for awhile thinking. _The good thing about this is that I get to pretend I'm engaged to Wufei. Even if it won't ever be real. But with Wufei you can't be picky._ And with that thought she drifted off to sleep. The next morning started out better. She made it to work without spilling anything.

As soon as she stepped into the building she knew something was wrong. Ingrid was hiding under her desk and the other women were not coming out of their offices. Sally sighed and went to Wufei's office where she knew the trouble was coming from.

Knocking on his door she walked in. "So what's the problem this time?"

"That's none of your concern woman."

"I suggest you start using my name if you want to pull this off."

Grumbling Wufei stood up. "Why do you let them push you around?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"They're my parents Wufei. I've been taught to respect them. I practically disgraced my family when I joined the military. I'm very lucky they let me continue and didn't force to get married or disown me."

Wufei shook his head. He handed Sally a black box. "What's this?"

"The ring."

Sally opened it up to reveal a beautiful ring. She gasped. "All this for a charade?"

"You wanted it to be realistic didn't you?"

"Well ya. But I didn't think you'd go to this expense." The ring was a simple gold band with a small tanzanite stone in it. Two very small diamonds were placed on either side of the tanzanite. Sally was staring at the ring much to long in Wufei's opinion. So he took the ring and slipped it on her finger.

Sally couldn't believe that everyone would go to this extent for her. She was so overcome that she hugged Wufei. Wufei was startled by this but said nothing. She had tears streaming down her face. 

"Thank you Wufei."

"Typical Woman. Getting all emotional over nothing."

Sally laughed at that and let go of Wufei. "I just thought of something. We're going to have to act kinda lovey dovey towards each other. My mom won't believe it if we don't hold hands or kiss or something."

Wufei blanched. He looked around for something to say and saw the clock. "You need to get going or your going to be late picking her up." 

Sally ran out of the room and to her car. She headed towards the airport. Not long after Sally left a taxi pulled up in front of Preventers Headquarters. A small Chinese woman stepped out. She looked at the building and shook her head.

She was stopped at the first checkpoint outside of the building. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Sorry Ma'am. But its procedure. If you don't have a pass or something you can't get in." The guard explained.

"I'm Mrs. Po. My daughter works here, and she's expecting me."

"Let me check my list. There's a Mrs. Po listed here. You look the same, but I'll need your finger."

"What for?"

"A blood sample. Have to make sure it's really you." Mrs. Po gave her finger to the guard, a horrified look on her face. When the guard confirmed it was her, she was let inside. She made her way to Sally floor. Ingrid stopped her.

"Miss, do you have an appointment?"

"I don't need an appointment."

" Sorry, but you must have an appointment otherwise you don't go past my desk."

"I'm Mrs. Po, and I'm here to see my daughter. Now let me by."

"Oh, Mrs. Po. How nice to meet you." Ingrid's face lit up. "Sally left to pick you up. Your welcome to go wait in her office though."

"Thank you dear. I'll do that." Mrs. Po walked away._ Such a shame. A nice girl like her should be married already. _She thought. She was bumped into by Duo.

"Hey watch where you're going."

"Duo. That's no way to speak to a lady." Quatre reprimanded.

"Yeah? too bad. I have to go finish my f****** report."

"Watch your language young man!" Mrs. Po said and hit him over the head.

Duo recognized that voice from somewhere. But couldn't quite place it. When he did his eyes widened. "Oh s***!"

Mrs. Po's eyes narrowed. But then she was bumped into once again.

"Someone get this Woman out of my way!" Wufei said. Mrs. Po glared at him. Duo kept shaking his head frantically at Wufei. 

Quatre saw this and realized who it was. "Umm, Mrs. Po?"

"Yes, what do you want?" Wufei's eyes widened.

"Let me show you where Sally's office is."

"Thank you. " She turned toward Duo and Wufei. "Sally certainly has some . . . interesting coworkers."

About 15 minutes later Sally came running in. "Did my mom stop in?"

"Yeah, I sent her to your office." Ingrid said, and turned to answer the phone. Sally cursed and ran toward her office. 

She opened the door to see her mother sitting there, a scowl on her face. "Hi Mom."

"Sally." Her mom's face lightened and she gave Sally a hug. Sally had once again left her door open. And this time the whole gang listened in. They were there just in case.

"You took a taxi didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. I had the most horrible experience getting in here. Although that Ingrid is a nice girl." Mrs. Po then sat down.

"Make yourself comfy." Sally muttered.

"Now dear. We have this job thing to discuss."

"Mom, please I don't want to get into that right now."

"Sally, darling, come home. We miss you. And there are tons of nice men, you can have your pick."

"Mom, I don't need to."

"Of course you do. You're our only child Sally. It's your responsibility to get married and have children."

"Well Mom, I'm kinda already engaged."

"You are?"

"Yeah."

"Oh dear that's wonderful! When do I meet him, when did he ask you, and how long have you been seeing him?"

"Umm, he asked this morning, I've known him for about 6 years, and you can meet him later."

"Well that's one thing out of the way. Now you can quit this _job_." She said job with disgust.

"Mom, I'm not going to quit my job. I like it."

"Nonsense, of course you're going to quit. There's no need to be here anymore. These are hardly conditions for one of your stance to be in."

"Mom, if I cared about my stance back home, do you think I'd have left in the first place?"

"Now you listen here Sally. Your father and I have been very patient with you. But you're an adult now Sally. You need to come home and start a family. Your father is a very influential man in China and will not be disgraced because you're acting like a child."

"You've never cared about anything but what others thought. It was always 'Sally you can't do that, just think what others will say'. You never cared about what I wanted."

"Of course we did. We overlooked that little incident and let you become a doctor didn't we?"

"I'm sure that was only so others wouldn't know about that 'little incident'."

"Sally Po! Do not speak to your mother that way!" Sally turned around to see her father.

"Daddy? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. I was going to consider letting you stay here, but it's obvious that these people are having a bad effect on you. You'll come home immediately."

"No."

"You'll come home and settle down, or You are no longer a Po."

Sally gasped. She held back the tears. "You don't mean that."

"I have never been more serious. Enough is enough. It's time you took some responsibility and grew up. Now gather your stuff because today is your last day here."

"Yes sir." 

Outside the office, everyone stared at each other in shock. Noin snapped out of it first and pushed Wufei toward the office. "She's your fiancee. Do something!"

Wufei walked into the office. "Sally?" She looked at him. "Yes?"

Before he could think of something, her father started talking. "Sally aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Wufei, these are my parents, Li and Meilin Po. Mom, Daddy, this is Wufei Chang. My fiancee."

Mrs. Po got a surprised look on her face then smiled. "Hello Wufei. Maybe you can keep my daughter in line."

"She's engaged?" Mr. Po looked confused. "When did this happen?"

Wufei walked over to Sally. To make it look convincing he put his arm around her waist. "Recently." He responded.

Sally was close to tears. She leaned into Wufei for support. She held the tears in check because she _would not_ cry in front of Wufei. He'd just think she was weak.

"Sally, I'm glad to know that you're engaged. Now you can get rid of those silly ideas about working. I want you to come home while we plan the wedding."

Sally shook her head. "No, daddy."

"What?" 

"I said no. I'm staying right here and I'm not quitting my job."

"I said you are."

"I don't care. I'm not going to become another little wife who lives for her husbands next command."

Mr. Po narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm going to give you one more chance."

"I'm staying right here daddy." Sally said, her voice shaking.

"You have till tomorrow at sunset to be back home or you are no longer my daughter. If you choose not to come home and see me again don't bother talking to me because I won't acknowledge you. You can change your last name too, because I won't share it with you." With that he stormed out of the office.

Mrs. Po stood there a torn look on her face. "Sally darling please don't do this. What with that little incident and all."

"It wasn't a little incident Mom! You arranged for me to marry someone 20 years my senior! Why do you think I avoided you for so long? I broke off wedding without your permission and nearly got killed for it. I'm not coming back."

Mrs. Po hung her head and walked out the door. "Good bye Sally." She whispered. When she'd disappeared down the corridor, the others decided to let Sally have some time alone. 

Wufei was still in the room with her. He looked shocked. Sally turned away from him. "You can go now Wufei." He watched as she sank to her knees. Sally started to cry silently. She didn't get along with her family, but she never thought it would come to this. Her shoulders started to shake against her will.

Wufei watched as she broke down. It just proved that women were weak. Except he had a hard time believing that after what he'd witnessed. He walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms.

Sally felt the arms and didn't care whose they were. She turned and buried her face in their shoulder. She cried for a long time. When she finally calmed down she looked up into Wufei's face.

Wufei felt his heart break when he saw her face. Over the years he'd come to care for her. Of course he hadn't showed it or let anyone know. "You must think I'm weak. Maybe your right."

"No Sally. I was wrong. Your stronger than I give you credit for. And I'm proud to say you're my partner."

Sally looked at him shocked. She then remembered the ring. She pulled it off and gave it back to him. "You can have it back until you find the girl your really want to give it to." She told him even thought she didn't want to give it back. 

"I already have."

"Oh." Sally was disappointed. "Well I hope you're happy. Invite me to the wedding will you?"

"Of course. Considering your going to be the bride."

Sally stared at him. "I'm what?"

"You heard me. Honestly woman, you know I hate to repeat myself."

"What are you saying Wufei?"

"Sally would you marry me?" Wufei put the ring back where it belonged, on her finger.

Sally smiled at Wufei. "Of course I will! But . . . I don't have a family anymore."

"Of course you do." A voice from the doorway said. Sally and Wufei turned to see Noin standing there. "Sally we're your family; Me, Zechs, Duo, Catherine, even Ingrid. All of us have been your family since the war brought us together."

Sally started crying again. Wufei looked at her. " Don't start that again. My shirt is already soaked." He had laughter in his eyes. Sally smiled at him. And Wufei decided to do something. He leaned down and kissed her. After all she was his fiancee now. Sally wrapped her arms around his neck.

Noin left at that point. She went back and reported what had happened to the others. They all smiled because they knew it'd happen eventually.

"Do you think we'll be invited to the wedding?" Duo asked. Everyone groaned and Hilde hit him upside the head.

************************************************************************

Sorry. It's not the best. It started out as a humor then kinda turned into angst. Oh well. Did you like it? Hate it? Please review. 


End file.
